Innocence Gone
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Can the DBZ gang deal with a death? Can Piccolo deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

****

Innocence Gone

Piccolo crouched down over Gohan's still body. "Go..Gohan?" Piccolo asked as he touched Gohan's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Gohan?" Piccolo's voice seemed to almost be breaking. Piccolo let out a shaky breath as he placed to fingers on Gohan's pulse point: Nothing. There was no pulse. "Gohan!" Piccolo shouted.

"Poor little runt never had a chance." The voice began to snicker. Piccolo's burning eyes turned upward to see Android 17 smiling.

Piccolo never felt this feeling before, pure, blinding, rage. Everything he saw took on a bloody-red haze. He looked back down at Gohan and Piccolo's body began to shake, his fist clenched at his sides. His fists clenched so hard that purplish blood dripped from his fingertips. Finally Piccolo threw his head back, screaming. "BASTARD!" Android 17's smile grew wider. "oooh, somebody's pissed off."

Tears of rage leaked down Piccolo's face, dripping down his pointed chin. "I"LL KILL YOU!" Piccolo flew at the android, full throttle, head on. Piccolo swung, but the punch never connected. 17 laughed as Piccolo threw punches, left and right, at 17. But 17 easily avoided them. 

"This is getting boring." 17 yawned. 17 swiftly punched Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo hunched over from the pain, throwing up every drop of water he drank that morning. "You can't win." He heard Android 17's voice. Piccolo fell to the ground, landing on his knees, holding his stomach. 17 floated down in front of Piccolo.

"That's right, Nemeck…Bow before me!" Suddenly Piccolo flew up, catching 17 in the most Painful spot, for Humans or androids. 17 howled in pain, clutching the injured area. "You'll pay for that!"

This gave Piccolo the time he needed to escape, Piccolo ran to Gohan swiftly scooping the child's body up. Piccolo cradled the child's head to his chest. Piccolo flew away as fast as he could.

But piccolo couldn't bear to look down at Gohan's battered face. More tears resurfaced and began trailing down Piccolo's cheeks, but unlike the earlier tears, these were tears of complete sorrow.


	2. Innocence Gone Ch:2

**Innocence Gone Ch:2**

Piccolo let down right outside Mater Roshi's house, Piccolo looked around the small island. No one was around. Piccolo sat Gohan down, gently closing the little boy's eyes. Suddenly Piccolo felt a familiar Kai approaching from the west. Piccolo looked up, absently wiping his stinging eyes. 

Goku landed a few feet in front of Piccolo. "Piccolo, what happened?! I felt Gohan's Kai…and it disappeared! Where is my son?!"

Piccolo pointed to the right of the Small Island. Gohan's body lay still, his little hands curled on his chest. "Gohan!!!" Goku's scream echoed around them, as Goku ran past Piccolo, picking up his son. "Gohan? Please wake up…" Goku's voice trailed off. Goku began patting Gohan's face. Goku jerked his hand back, Gohan's skin was cold to the touch. Tears ran down Goku's cheeks, he finally realized what was wrong.

Goku cradled Gohan's body, rocking it back and forth. After a while, Goku walked inside the house, laying Gohan down on the couch. Goku bent over burying his face against Gohan's chest, he really began sobbing. "My…son…my little boy." Goku whispered over and over.

Piccolo stood beside Goku, laying his hand on the grieving Father's shoulder. But Goku threw the Nemeck's hand off, turning his eyes to stare up at Piccolo. "YOU!" Goku pointed a finger in Piccolo's face, as Piccolo staggered back. "I told you to keep him from going to fight them until I got back! NOW HE"S DEAD!" Piccolo's mouth hung open. "Goku he teleaported away! When I found him the Android had him!"

Goku fiercely wiped his red eyes. "My son is DEAD!" Goku picked his son back up. "I'm taking him home." Piccolo spoke. "I'm sorry, Goku…" "Whatever." Goku and Gohan disappeared in a flash.

Goku reappeared in his own home. "Good Chi Chi's not here." "Gohan!!" Goku winced when he heard his wife. Chi Chi dropped the plate running to Goku, she bent down scooping Gohan in her arms, hugging him. Chi Chi noticed he didn't respond. "Gohan?" Chi Chi looked up at her husband. "Goku what's wrong?! Why is he so cold?!" More tears ran down the saiyan's cheeks. Chi Chi gasped, looking back down at her son. "Gohan! Wake up!" It then hit her what was wrong. 

"GOHAN!!" Gohan's mother screamed, she began shaking him. "Wake up!!" After a while she still got no response. "NOOOOO!" Chi Chi wailed, she clutched her baby boy to her chest, burying her face in Gohan's soft black hair. "My Little Boy…"

Goku patted Chi Chi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, honey." Suddenly Chi Chi glared hatefully up at Goku. "You, it's all your fault!!" Chi Chi screeched. "What?!" Goku stared at his wife. "It's your fault he's dead! I told you I didn't want him fighting! I said one day he'd loose or get hurt!!!!!" Chi Chi's body went limp, sliding down on the floor next to Gohan. "Now he'll never be a scholar, he'll never see his future...You BASTARD!!"

Chi Chi balled her fists in the air. "I want my GOHAN!!" She fell forward, her head lading on Gohan's chest, sobbing. Goku's tears became more prominate, dripping down his cheeks, down his chin. "Honey…I didn't mean for…" Chi Chi jumped up, smacking Goku's face. "You got him killed, always telling to train, and not to study. If he'd studied more and trained less he'd be ALIVE!!" Goku sat down next to them. "Chi Chi if he'd never trained then we'd all be dead anyway." "I don't care!" Came the reply.


	3. Innocence Gone Ch:3

****

Innocence Gone CH:3

Piccolo silently floated outside the window, watching Goku and Chi Chi. Piccolo quickly teleported away, back to the waterfall. Piccolo felt as if there was a giant hole in the pit of his stomach. Piccolo felt bile rise up in the back of his throat, he felt heat rise to the surface of his face. His vision blurred, tears began brimming in his eyes again, but he bit down on his lower lip to try to squelch the tears. But soon he couldn't hold them back. Hot tears began flowing freely down his cheeks, down his pointed chin. "Gohan…" Piccolo's voice began to quiver. "Why?" 

Suddenly so much pain filled him that it almost felt like when Nappa killed him. Piccolo vision blurred even more as Piccolo flew to the certain spot. The same spot where he found Gohan dead. Piccolo stopped, landing on his hands and knees, where Gohan lay before. Tears were now running torrents down piccolo's face, dripping onto the sand. Gohan's blood still stained the dirt. "I'm sorry son Gohan." Piccolo knelt forward until his forehead was pressed against the cool dirt.

Later Piccolo flew back to the waterfall, the same grounds on which he trained little Gohan. Piccolo sat in mid-air, Indian style. Piccolo tried to meditate. But his mind kept filling with images of Gohan. Suddenly Piccolo's features contorted in pain. Without warning Piccolo's head snapped back, screaming to the bleak sky. As Piccolo screamed rain began to pour, the rain ran down his face like teardrops. Soon the rain began mixing with his own tears.

To be Continued* (if anyone can draw some Pics that will go with this fic, or have any could you please send em' to me. Thanx!) 


	4. Innocence Gone CH:4

Innonce Gone 4 By DTakersGurl  
  
A few days later everyone was at Gohan's funeral, even Vegeta. Goku and ChiChi sat in the front, crying. Goku held his grieving wife in his arms. Piccolo floated in the back, trying to hide his emotions. A small line formed as people began walking by, looking at the child in the casket. Goku and ChiChi were the first and Piccolo was the last. The tall alien steadied himself, his eyes locked on the boy's body. Tears threatened to rush to his eyes again, but he supressed them. "Gohan would never wear something so redicles." He made a disgusted face, trying in vain to think about something else than the lump that formed in his throat. Piccolo placed his hands on the casket as he began staring at Gohan, maybe, just maybe if he looked hard enough he could actually see the gentle rise and fall of the still chest. "Piccolo...I'm so sorry I blamed you. I was just upset." He turned, looking down at Goku. "I understand.." He turned his head back down to the casket. "I just wish we could wish him back." Goku nodded. "Yeah, me too, but the dragon can't wish back anyone whose already died." Chi Chi walked up between Goku and Piccolo. "Gohan..." She whispered. "I can still remember when he first died, he was only a newborn." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was my fault he died then, like it's my fault that he can't be wished back now." Goku wraped his arms around his weeping wife. He hugged her against his chest. "No, it's not. You couldn't have known that the nurse was going to accidently kill him. No one could have known." Chi Chi placed her hands over Goku's protective ones. "I should have taken more care of him, I should have requested that he stayed with me!" Piccolo averted his eyes from the emotional couple, he tried to focus his eyes else where. "Honey, you did everything that you were supposed to." 


	5. Innocence Gone Ch:5

Innonence Gone pt:5 By: DTakersGurl  
  
After the funeral, Chi Chi stood in the door way of Gohan's bedroom. "I want it left the way it was." Her husban placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeez. "Sure, honey." They closed and locked the door. Piccolo floated, cross-legged above the waterfall. His face was twisted into a grimace. He tried tio clear his mind as he meditated. He tried to think of other things but nothing eased the pain.  
  
---*8 months later*--- Goku opened a small bottle, he held his wife's hand as he dropped two small pills into her palm. "Here's some water." After taking her medication, she sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window at the land. Goku sat down next to her. "Honey, what do you wanna do today?" She looked up at him, but quickly she placed her chin in hands. "I don't feel like doing anything." Suddenly she stood up, walking to her bedroom. "Man, all she's been doing is sleeping and crying. Sooner or later this is gonna kill her." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Chi Chi, please...eat something." "I'm not hungry." Goku turned the doorknob but it was locked. "Please...open the door." After a few minutes he heard something crash to the ground, then more shattering noises. It sounded like the room was being torn apart. "What's happening?! What are you doing?!" The noises stoped but he could hear her muffled sobs. "Go away Goku!" He pressed the door just a little bit and the hinges broke. He tossed the door behind him. Chi Chi sat on the bed, the room around her was in shamble. The dresser was knocked over, clothes were spilled out onto the floor. His wife held a small pistol, the barrell was in her mouth. "Chi Chi...Don't!" Before she could pull the trigger he teleported over to her, snatching it away. He tossed it out the open window. She jumped up, balling her fist in anger. "Damn you, Goku! Damn you!!" She pulled away from him, running for the open window. Goku grabed her, holdering her back. "Stop it!" She collapsed, she slowly sank to the floor, she lay her head against his shoulder as she cried. "I don't..Don't want to...live anymore." She began sobbing harder, practally gasping for breath. "I don't want to live without my baby!" 


End file.
